The invention relates to a noise suppression device with a signal path and an analog/digital converter arranged in the signal path for converting an analog signal into a digital signal, as well as a digital amplifier, connected in series with the analog/digital converter, wherein an analog noise detector is provided for detecting a noise in the analog signal. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for suppression of a noise in a signal wherein an analog signal in a signal path is converted by an analog/digital converter into a digital signal and the digital signal is regulated in its amplitude, wherein a noise in the analog signal is detected by an analog noise detector.
It is known that an analog noise detector can be provided with an analog logic unit for control of the detected signals in order to suppress noise in a signal. The implementation of an analog logic unit is extremely costly.
It was therefore proposed to move the detection of signal errors to the digital domain, i.e., after converting an analog signal into a digital signal. The noise detection in this case is performed by a digital detector. The drawback here is that errors above the full-scale range of the analog/digital converter cannot be detected.
There is a need for an improved system of detecting and suppressing noise within a signal.